High speed computers and large scale integrated circuits and processes require the design of connectors with increased density, precision quality, and improved electrical performance.
In addition to the increased density of electrical leads, design parameters have imposed severe space limitations over the connector area to accommodate the ever increasing number of signals. These restraints lead to additional needs for matching or improving impedance control and attenuation and for minimizing noise and cross-talk in the region of the interconnection and transmission system (PCB). Quality of signal and minimal propagation delay must also be maintained.
There is a need for an improved arrangement of coaxial assemblies that minimizes spacing between electrical leads, provides for increased density and yet maintains the desired electrical characteristics and quality of transmission.